Memories Reborn
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: There may be more to Project:Shadow than people realize.Shadow discovered something about his past that may help with something in his future and he meets someone who reminds him of Maria,could she be? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I finally decided to create a story with my favorite character as the main character and one of my own. There's only one new characters in here and three more on the way. This story might get confusing at times so ask any questions you want and i'll answer them. I've been trying so hard to come up with a story about Shadow's past, because I think his past idea was just brilliant and whoever came up with it should get a big round of applause. This story kind of stretches it out a bit. It'll have parts in it that were original and are actually what happened to him and then there are parts that I squeezed in and made up. If you know as much about Shadow's past as I do you'll be able to pick them out, if you can't tough pickins, haha, just kidding, if you don't understand then ask. This story starts from the time Maria was shot to the present to actually it might go even farther. I'm not exactly sure if any of my characters like Gabbriella and Kiara will be in here, but who knows maybe i can squeeze them in. I'm so excited! This is a story I've been working on for weeks and maybe a month or two so be nice. Here we go.

Chapter 1

_Dear Journal,_

_I finally finished Project: Shadow and Maria seems to like him. Though something seems wrong. He seems to have developed more feelings and thoughts than I had hoped and are beyond my or even his control. I've decided to create an experiment. Something powerful and something that is able to contain Shadow. I feel as if I'm getting weaker every day, every minute, every second and I know that I can't be around forever to make sure that everything goes ok and to make sure Shadow stays stable. Black Doom has finally left and I know he wants to use Shadow for an evil purpose in the future. Though I'm not exactly sure what it is, I'm not about to sit here and let him do what he's gonna do. Who knows what he'll do. I know that Black Doom will be able to get through to Shadow if his plan goes through as he hopes. The experiment I will create will take my place in the future. Watching him and studying him as Shadow gets older and the next passing of the Black Comet gets closer. I hope and pray that everything will turn out for the best. I have decided to name my experiment Iris. It seemed like an appropriate name. Iris was the greek goddess of the rainbow and maybe, just maybe she can shine light on the dark future of the world below us. I've overheard the people of Earth, GUN is planning on invading Space Colony ARK and shut down Project: Shadow. I can't let them do that. Maria needs me to make her better and I intend to. I fear this is the last entry in this journal and hopefully someone will find it and read this page. Iris is Earth's last hope. If something goes wrong with Project: Shadow, it could mean a deadly consequece to the entire human race. I'm counting on Iris to save humanity._

_Professor Gerald Robotnik_

_Space Colony ARK_

_November 1963_

_'A hundred days have made me older,_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face,'_

Maria sat playing with her dolls and both her and Shadow were laughing. Just then someone banged on the door behind them. "Open this door! We're here for Project: Shadow!"

_'A thousand laughs have made me colder,_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same,'_

Maria gasped and Shadow took her by the hand and pulled her out the other door. The GUN agents knocked the door down and saw Shadow run down the hall with Maria. Prof. Gerald opened the door as Shadow and Maria ran past. "Where's the party?" Just then the GUN agents ran past and Prof. Gerald shut the door and ran to the unfinished Iris. "Oh what to do! What to do! Maria! Shadow!"

_'But all the miles that separate,_

_They dissapear now when I dreaming of your face,'_

Prof. Gerald ran the other way to the escape pod room. Shadow and Maria ran into the room and Shadow let go of Maria's hand and ran to the controls and set the landing point to Earth. "Maria, come on! Take my hand!"

_'I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight,_

_It's only you and me,'_

The GUN agent ran into the room and saw that Shadow was trying to escape. One of the agents targeted Shadow with his gun.

_'The miles just keep rolling,_

_As the people leave their way to say hello,'_

Maria saw that he was going to shoot Shadow and ran over and pushed Shadow into the escape pod blocking him right when the bullet was shot. "Maria!" Shadow shouted as the glass to the escape pod closed.

_'I've heard this life is overrated,_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go,'_

The bullet pierced through Maria's back, knocking Maria to her knees. Maria crawled slowly to the escape pod controls and uttered her last words to Shadow.

_'I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight,_

_It's only you and me,'_

"Please...Shadow...you're Earth's last hope..." Maria breathed heavily as she was able to pull herself up to the lever that was connected to the escape pod. "...Not all humans are bad...give them the chance to live...I won't be able to help you...Shadow..." Shadow banged on the glass of the escape pod. "Maria!"

_'Everything I know,_

_And anywhere I go,_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love,_

_And when the last one falls,_

_When it's all said and done,_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love,'_

A tear streamed down Maria's face. "Shadow...please...help them..." Maria grabbed her chest and squinted. "Goodbye...Shadow the hedgehog..." Maria fell to the floor, but was able to pull the lever that sent the escape pod to Earth. The GUN agents ran out of the room hoping to catch the escape pod in their ships. When they left, Prof. Gerald ran out to his granddaughter and cuddled her in his arms and wept over her.

_'I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight girl,_

_It's only you and me'_

Then all of a sudden he stopped. Prof. Gerald looked at his lifeless granddaughter and then at the ground and thought for a minute. Prof. Gerald's eyes got wide and he smiled and then smiled at his granddaughter. He picked her up and slowly walked back to his lab where Iris was kept. He layed Maria on a scanning table and a bright light covered Maria and then the tube, in which a grey hedgehog was kept, glowed. The liquid inside shimmered and covered the hedgehog with light. Just then GUN agents bursted into the room and dragged Prof. Gerald out of the room and the GUN agents left. Scientists that hid away from the GUN agents looked for anything they could take with them just in case Prof. Gerald was able to get free. They walked into his lab and saw the hedgehog in the tube, they opened it and carried her to their ship and placed her in a suspended animation capsule. The ship flew to Earth and the hedgehog was given to a family that was good friends of Prof. Gerald. The Ushama's were happy to watch after the hedgehog until Prof. Gerald was able to get out of jail (or insane asylum depends on what you look at). For the next 30 years, Dr. Ushama guarded Iris and finally died leaving the task to his 40 yr old son, Prof. James Ushama. During this time, Shadow was kept on Prison Island. Prof. Ushama stood by the little grey hedgehog's capsule, watching...waiting...wondering what she would be like.

20 years later

Eggman bursted into a room of a building on Prison Island. After killing off some guards he stole Shadow and brought him onboard his ship. Eggman pressed some buttons on his machine and Shadow sat up. At that same moment, miles away, the little grey hedgehog's eyes bursted open and she looked forward with an evil look in her eyes.

Alright that's enough for now. That was the long boring part. I was just trying to get through the part you already knew. The next chapter will start the interesting stuff. haha. I can't wait. Please review even though i probably just wasted 10 minutes of your life reading this stupid story, i promise that it will get better, so read it. Finally the secrets to Shadow's past will be found and explained if you ask me. please, i would love to answer any questions you have because i love to talk about Shadow. yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Me again, yay. With another chapter of Shadow's story! Whoo hoo! If it seems like i'm going a little fast its because this story's gonna be kinda long and a lot of things are going to be happening including a surprise ending that no one knows about. haha.

Chapter 2

The little grey hedgehog walked slowly out of the suspended animation capsule and looked around. She looked a lot like Shadow, she was grey with pink streaks on her spikes and she wore a small pink shirt. Across her chest were two straps that ran diagonally down her shirt and a belt hang loosely around her waist. On the side of her belt was a small gun, just in case. Prof. Ushama was overjoyed, but didn't say a word, he just smiled. The hedgehog shook her head and looked at the ground. She sniffed making sure no one was a threat in the room. "Extraordinary." Prof. Ushama said with a smile on his face. The hedgehog looked at him with a confused angry look on her face.

"Who are you...and...and...who am i?" The hedgehog asked.

"I am Prof. James Ushama and you are Iris the hedgehog created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik." Iris looked down at the ground and thought for a minute.

"Why am I not looking into the face of my creator?"

"Prof. Gerald was taken to jail for doing a study on immortality and he put me in charge if you ever woke up."

"Why am I here?"

"You're just filled with questions and that's why I like you. You are here to keep an experiment under control. Though, seeing on how nobody has seen Shadow in over 50 years, I don't really know...I guess you're just here." Iris looked around once more. Prof. Ushama took a folder from off his desk. He opened it up and took out a picture of Shadow. "This is the reason you were created." Prof. Ushama handed the picture to Iris and she looked at it. "His name is Shadow. Prof. Gerald had a feeling something go wrong with Project: Shadow and just in case he became deadly, he created you to keep him straight. But, he might be dead. No one has heard from his since he escaped in that suspended animation capsule 50 years ago."

"Shadow..."

"Yes. He was supposedly the Ultimate Lifeform, but I guess Prof. Gerald thought something would go wrong and created you just in case."

"What could I do to stop him? If he is this..."Ultimate Lifeform" that you speak so highly of, he sounds as if no one could stop him."

"Maybe, but...If my research is correct and from what my father told me about Project: Shadow. Prof. Gerald gave you some special ability. Quite a few actually. But the most important, is your speed. Prof. Gerald increased your speed so you have the same velocity as Shadow. That way you can keep up with him. He also gave you the power over a certain element that even after 20 years of searching, I can't figure out what it is. But whatever it is, it's quite powerful. I can do a quick analysis on you and find out." Iris didn't say a word, but walked to the door and looked at the rising sun. She looked at the picture of Shadow the professor gave her and then back at the sun.

"No..."

_'I will dedicate,_

_And sacrifice my every...thing for just a seconds worth,_

_Of how my story's ending,_

_I wish I could move,_

_The directions that I take,_

_And all the choices that I make,_

_Will never fall for nothing,_

The grey hedgehog looked at the professor. "...I want to find out on my own."

_Show me what it's for,_

_Make me understand it,_

_I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer,_

_Is there something more,_

_Then what I've been handed,_

_I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer,_

"...And this so called "Ultimate Lifeform" is out there somewhere. And somehow...I have to stop him." Iris looked back out in front of her and raced towards the sun. The professor watched her.

"Good luck..."

_Help me carry on,_

_Show me it's ok to...use my heart and not my eyes,_

_To navigate the darkness,_

_Will the ending be,_

_Ever coming, suddenly,_

_Will I ever get to see, the ending to my story,_

Eggman typed in 5 letters that Shadow knew very well into the computer. M-A-R-I-A. The capsule door opened and Shadow stepped out of the suspended animation capsule and looked up at the fat man standing in front of him. He knelt down and closed his eyes. Eggman smiled. "For setting me free I will grant you one wish." Shadow said.

_Show me what it's for,_

_Make me understand it,_

_I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer,_

_Is there something more,_

_Then what I've been handed,_

_I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer,_

Iris raced over hill after hill with a determined look on her face. She looked at the picture of Shadow once more. _'I will find you hedgehog. You can't hide from me. Prof. Gerald created me to destroy you...and I intend to.'_

_How much further do I have to go,_

_How much longer till I finally know,_

_Cuz I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me,_

_In front of me,_

Shadow walked with Eggman to his ship and they left Prison Island, having to dodge many GUN aircrafts. Shadow looked out the window and thought of the death of Maria.

_Show me what it's for,_

_Make me understand it,_

_I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer,_

_Is there something more,_

_Than what I've been handed,_

_I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer!_

_'No matter what I will destroy you.' _Iris said to herself. _'I won't fail you Professor...I promise.'_

in Eggman's ship

Shadow stood at the window and heard Maria's laugh in his head. He put his hand on the window and shut his eyes.

Shadow's memory

Maria laid on the floor, slowly dying. "Please...Shadow...I beg of you...please...do it for me...for all the people...on that planet..." Maria collapsed.

"Maria!"

flashback end

Shadow looked out of the window once more. Dr. Eggman walked up behind him. "Beautiful view isn't it. Now...let's get right down to it, shall we?" Shadow turned to him. "You are the creation of my grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik, correct?" Shadow slowly nodded still pondering his latest memory. "Excellent! You will obey me now that my grandfather is gone. You belong to me." Shadow didn't like the sound of that one bit, but he stood quiet. "Now, to take over the world...my grandfather spoke a secret...military...weapon...somewhere...?"

"The...Eclipse...Cannon?" Shadow said slowly. "How did you..."

"I have my own sources of finding things out. I'm a scientist aren't I?" Shadow looked at the ground. "Now...about the Eclipse Cannon?"

"The Eclipse Cannon...is a secret weapon that, if given enough power, could destroy an entire planet."

"HO HO! Now we're talking. I could threaten this planet, what an idea? But finding the power source could be tricky. How powerful does the source have to be?"

"There are seven emeralds that were scattered across this planet several years ago. They are called Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds have enough power to activate the Eclipse Cannon. Find them and you could destroy any planet you want."

"Perfect. All I have to do is find the seven Chaos Emeralds and threaten the Earth to either allow me to build the Eggman Empire or their planet will be destroyed. Now...where is this...Eclipse Cannon?"

"On the ARK."

"Space Colony ARK? But...that place has been abandoned for years, ever since some accident or something! That accident could still be up there! We can't go up there! What ever it is could get us and kill us!"

"We're going."

"WHAT!"

"I'm the accident."

In the White House

Several agents were gathered around a small table. The president sat on one end and beside him sat Rouge the Bat. "Mr. President, if we don't do something now the outcomes could be disasterous." Said a male agent. "If Project: Shadow is woken up then, it could mean disaster for us all."

"If Eggman really did capture the project then we really could be in danger." The president said as he stood up and looked out the window. "We should've gotten rid of him when he was on Prison Island." The president sighed.

"Sir? What would you like us to do?" The president took a long pause and then turned around.

"I want you to find out more about Project: Shadow. Find out all you can. About the project, Prof. Gerald and see if he left anything behind that maybe shows if Project: Shadow has a flaw or a weakness."

"Yes Mr. President."

"In charge of this case, I appoint Rouge. Rouge, I want you to find Shadow and convince him that you're on his side and find out as much as you can about him." Rouge did a semi-sallute and winked at him.

"Will do, sir."

"Now go!" The agents and Rouge walked out of the room. Rouge walked a separate way from the other agents.

_'Oh I'll find him alright, but that doesn't mean that I'll ever come back. If Project: Shadow is as powerful as I've heard, maybe I could use his power to help me get that Master Emerald, I've heard that's some gem. Better start looking for this 'Ultimate Lifeform' then maybe I can look for the Master Emerald.' _ Rouge thought to herself.

on Space Colony ARK

Shadow and Dr. Eggman stood in a room with a huge laser there with 7 slots in it. Shadow paced in front of the laser looking at it. "The ARK was the first Space Colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the ARK contained a top-secret research facility, where weapons of mass destruction were being created. The Eclipse Cannon is one of them and it was said that it was strong enough to destroy an entire planet. It's been deactivated for a long time and that's why we need the Chaos Emeralds, to give it a power boost." Shadow told him. Shadow pulled a Chaos Emerald out of his pocket and placed in in the machine and it powered the machine up a little.

"Well that doesn't seem so hard. I will get the Chaos Emeralds, use the machine to dominate the world and build a legacy of my own! Hahahaha!"

"It won't be that easy Eggman." Said a voice from above. The two look up to see a bat hanging from the ceiling. Rouge dropped down in between them. "Now, I think I may be able to help you two get the Emeralds...for a price of course."

"A price? What exactly makes you think that I will trust a complete stranger. What would be in it for me?"

"Why the control of Earth of course. If help me get the Master Emerald, then I'll help you get the last 5 Emeralds." Rouge pulled a Chaos Emerald out and showed it to them.

"Ooo..."

"What do ya say boys?" Eggman looked at Shadow and Shadow nods. "Fine."

"Ok then, it's a deal. My name is Rouge and I'm a treasure hunter..."

back on Earth

Knuckles was laying on the shrine to the Master Emerald leaning on it, fast asleep. Rouge flew above where he was with a Chaos Emerald tracking device. "Have you found it yet?" Eggman shouted from her transmitter.

"Keep your pants on, Eggy, I'm looking." Rouge demanded. Just then the tracking signal went off and she looked down and saw the Master Emerald. "Why, hello." Rouge put up the tracking device and flew down to where the Master Emerald was. She snuck by the sleeping guardian and looked at the Emerald. She rubbed her hands together greedily. "I can't wait to get this baby outta here."

"I don't think that's gonna happen for quite a while." said a male voice from behind her.

"Wha-" Rouge turned to see the guardian awake this time. She chuckled. "Finally decided to wake up, huh?"

"I love beating someone up when I first wake up. It really makes the day so much better." Knuckles smiled and began to crack his knuckles. Knuckles charged at her with his fist and she dodged it.

"You may have the strength to beat me, but there's one thing that I have that you don't."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Wings." Rouge flew off towards a forest.

"Get back here!" Knuckles chased after her, his temper getting worse and worse with every step. Rouge flapped her wings harder and harder but kept low enough for him to see her.

_'Maybe if I fly hard enough and long enough he'll finally get tired and give up, then he'll have to give the Emerald to me.'_ Rouge stopped after awhile by a ledge. She turned around to wait for the echidna, but he never came up. "I knew sooner or later he'd give up." Knuckles bursted out of the forest and punched her to the ground.

"Naw, just waiting till you let your guard down." Knuckles said smiling. Rouge sat up and looked at him angrily. She kicked him and back and forth for about 5 minutes they hit and kicked each other. Then one time when Rouge stepped back she slipped off the cliff. At the last minute, Knuckles reached down and caught her hand.

"What the-" Knuckles pulled her back up and they both pause for a minute. Rouge backed up. "Keep your hands to yourself, don't touch me!"

"Is that how you treat all the guys who save your life or am I just lucky?" Knuckles said rolling his eyes.

"Saving my life? I could've flied off, I didn't need your help. You just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you? That's why you saved me, you're such a creep!" Rouge walked off.

"Wait!" Knuckles stopped her. Rouge looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry...if I hurt you." Knuckles said as he turned and walked back to the Master Emerald. Rouge just watched him leave and she smiled and starts to walk away, but she looks back to where Knuckles was.

That's all for now. If you noticed, there were a couple of direct quotes from Sonic Adventure 2, of course some of them needed my own little personal touch. Some of the Knuckles and Rouge part was from SA2, but of course I had to change Knuckles reaction when Rouge blew him off. Him saying "...or am I just lucky?" kills me. It sounds more like him. Please review and tell me if you liked it. I've been working very hard on this story so...please!


	3. Chapter 3

back again! haha! yay! Ok i've run out of things to say, read the story, maybe I'll think of something. snickers Think. haha! yeah right! laughs histerically

Chapter 3

Shadow stood on a hill watching the sun starting to set. It had been a long day looking for the Chaos Emeralds, now, not finding any, night had come and the search had come to a stop, for now. Shadow watched the many colors of the sky and watched the sun slowly descend on the ground. He started thinking of Maria again.

flashback

Shadow and Maria are standing in front of a window on Space Colony ARK. Maria looked at Earth with such amazement. From the ARK, Earth just looked like a big ball covered with water and a few green spots. "Shadow," Maria started, Shadow looked at her, "what do you think it's like...on Earth?"

"Well..." Shadow looked back down at Earth, "The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there. He once said that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science."

"Shadow..."

"Maria...I just don't know anything anymore...I often wonder...why I was created. What's my purpose here? Maybe if I go down there, I...I will find the answers...maybe...Maria..." Maria gazed at her friend in confusion. Shadow never looked at her but just kept staring at Earth. Maria smiled, nodded and looked out with him.

flashback ends

"Maria..." Shadow looked at the ground thinking over everything that happened on the ARK. "How could I have been so stupid? I should've attacked those stupid humans. I could've done something. I could've hidden Maria and fought. No...she would've let me. But there still could've been something that I could've done. I could've helped the professor with his research and make the project finish faster to make Maria better. I should've fought those stupid humans. Now...they stole Maria from me."

_'Please...Shadow...do it for me..."_ Shadow heard Maria's voice in his head.

"Yes...I promise." All of a sudden, something ran up to him and knocked him off his feet. Shadow fell to the ground and looked up. A grey hedgehog stood in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the person who will destroy you."

"Do I...know you?" Iris didn't flinch, she barely moved. She looked as if she was going to kill someone, and luckily for her, the person she was supposed to kill was laying right in front of her.

"I was created to put an end to you...and I made a promise to my creator. You are out of control! You killed Maria!"

"What! How do you know Maria?"

"Nevermind that! Fight me you coward!" Iris jumped at him and continuously pounded into the ground beside him, but he was able to dodge everyone. She punched again, but this time, Shadow caught her hand. "Let go!"

"Not until you tell me about Maria!"

"Let go of me!" She pulled as hard as she could but there was no way she could pull away from the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Tell me what you know about Maria and what your purpose is and I'll let you go!" Shadow was starting to get angry and Iris knew he wasn't playing around.

"I don't know Maria."

"But you just said..." He stopped with Iris finally threw her wrist away from him causing him to let go.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know much of anything. From what I've heard from the person who woke me up, I was created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik..."

"The professor?"

"Prof. Ushama told me that Prof. Gerald had a feeling that Project: Shadow would go wrong. I guess that's why he created me."

"What about Maria?"

"From what I've heard...she's dead."

"Well, i know that, she died right in front of me!" Shadow started to raise his voice. "You said something about Maria!"

"I don't know...I never met anyone on the ARK. When I was created, I was immediately put into a suspended animation capsule after they heard you were in one. I just woke up this morning. They said you were dangerous, but obviously, you're not as dangerous as everyone says, cuz if you are we'd be fighting right now, right?" Shadow put his hand to his head and looked at the ground.

"The...professor...thought...I was...dangerous..."

"From what Prof. Ushama said, he thought you would go out of control and destroy the human race."

"So...he created you...to destroy...me..." Iris shrugged. "Do it." Shadow said softly.

"What?"

"Kill me now! I can't live like this anymore! I can't keep thinking every second that it was my fault Maria died! It was my fault the professor went insane! It was my fault that...that everyone on the ARK was killed...just kill me now...please...please..." Iris saw a small tear roll down Shadow's face and she looked confused. She took out the picture of Project: Shadow and looked back and forth making sure she had the right hedgehog.

"Um...look dude...I'm sorry all that stuff happened to you...you're lucky you know anything. I wish I had friends or memories or had even met my created and this...Maria..." Shadow glanced up at her.

"Shadow...come back to the ship. We found another one." Eggman said from the transmitter on Shadow's waist.

"I have to go." Shadow told her and he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Iris stopped him. He looked at her. "I want to see you again. I liked talking to you. It's good to talk to someone who was created by the same person as me...wait...does that make us...brother and sister?" Shadow looked back the other way and didn't say a word. "Anyway...my name is Iris. I'll be waiting for you right her at this time tomorrow." Iris ran off and Shadow watched her go away.

"Shadow!" Eggman yelled.

later on Prison Island

"Why would the Chaos Emeralds be on this island? Are you absolutely sure your intelligence reports are correct?" Eggman asked Rouge who was holding a file.

"Believe what ya wanna believe." Rouge shrugged. Shadow walked on the island looking for the next Chaos Emerald but mainly thinking about what had happened earlier with Iris. All of a sudden, a pink hedgehog ran up behind him and hugged him.

"Oh Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!" Shadow looks at the hedgehog with confusion. The pink hedgehog was Amy Rose and she looked at him with fear. "You...you're not Sonic...Who...who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Eggman said walking up to her.

"D...Dr. Eggman!"

"You two go ahead and find that Chaos Emerald...I'll take care of her." Rouge ran into a large building and snuck down to a large room.

"This must be the room where they have the Chaos Emerald." Just then the alarm blared and flashed red.

"This is Flying Dog to headquarters. Intruder found entering security vault. Preparing to attack." The huge robot said.

"Copy that." Said a voice from a transmitter. The huge robot shot laser after laser at Rouge and Rouge dodged them all.

"This is just not my day." Rouge said breathing heavily. Rouge flew up into the air and kicked the robot hard right square on the top (seeing on how it doesn't have a head haha). The robot fired more lasers at Rouge as she was flying around and missed her every time. Rouge got ready to attack again. She spinned around several times and kicked it harder this time making the robot fall over and explode. Rouge looked over to a glass case and saw 3 Chaos Emeralds. "Bingo."

with Shadow on another part of the island

"How did Iris know who I was..." Shadow was still thinking about his encounter with Iris. Just then he heard Rouge's voice on his transmitter.

"This is Rouge. I've got a small problem...I can't believe I'm trapped inside this locked safe with the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Shadow! You and Rouge need to get off the island I've set a bomb that will explode in 10 minutes." Eggman shouted from the transmitter. Shadow saw Rouge through a window from where he was standing. Shadow remembers Maria dying on the ARK.

_"I won't be responsible for someone else's life ever again."_ Shadow thought to himself. Shadow runs towards the building. A blue hedgehog stood on a branch not far from him.

"Hey, that's..." Sonic sped off and stopped in front of Shadow causing him to stop. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I should be asking you the very same question."

"You've been getting me in trouble all over the place. People think I'm you and you're me."

"Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to do."

"Hey! You won't get away this time! There's only one real Sonic!" Sonic jumped up and turned into a ball and sped towards Shadow who still had his back turned. He heard Sonic and sheilded himself with his arm causing Sonic to stop and land and he stood there breathing heavily.

"Is that all you've got? Some superhero you are. Can't even beat me."

"Shadow?" Eggman said from the transmitter. "What are you doing! Get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!"

"Blows up!" Sonic said. Shadow pauses and then races off. "Hey!" The bomb has only 56 seconds left and Shadow is able to make it to the security vault. Rouge was standing there holding the 3 Chaos Emeralds. Rouge looks surprised to see him. Shadow sped towards her.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yells and the two of them warp out of the room just in time for the bomb to hit 0 and Prison Island explodes. Shadow and Rouge stood in a room on Space Colony ARK. Shadow looked out the window at the Earth and Rouge just looked at Shadow. Shadow thought of Maria some more and Rouge knew something was wrong.

"Why such a long face?" Rouge asks. Shadow didn't say a word, didn't even move. "That was really unexpected. So unlike you, Shadow, to come and rescue me. But your ability to use Chaos Control, certainly comes in handy."

"I didn't come to save you. I came back for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah yeah. But then again, that's not the whole story, now is it?" Shadow looks at Rouge. "Somethings changed in you. You don't seem like your old all angry self. I haven't quite figured you out yet. One second you're all mad and off in your own little world, then you go off by yourself and then come back and save me. What happened to you when you were off by yourself?"

"You wouldn't wanna hear about it and besides I don't wanna talk about it." Just then Eggman walked into the room.

"Well now, how are we doing in here? So how many do we have now?"

"5." Shadow told him.

"Only 2 more and we'll have them all, won't we?" Eggman said.

"Don't forget," Rouge told him, "You still have to keep your side of the bargain."

"Yes yes, the Master Emerald from that dreadful echidna. Don't worry, I'll help you, but you have to do your part first." Rouge rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. "Soon my friends...soon...the world will be mine. Hahahahahahaha!"

the next morning in a field

Iris ran over thousands of different hills. She stopped on top of a hill that was slightly bigger than the rest and she looked at the rising sun. She smiled and the frowned as she looked at the ground. "Professor? I'm so confused. I thought Project: Shadow was dangerous, but he actually seemed...sad. He didn't seem like a person at all." Iris didn't see her but a teenaged human girl was sitting on a small hill behind the one she was on.

"Hey." The girl said to her. Iris turned around and lifted her hands ready to fight. "Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy. I'm not hurting anybody." The girl stood up and started walking towards the little hedgehog. "You seemed troubled."

"It's none of your business, human." Iris turned her back to her and crossed her arms.

"Ooo, human. That's the first time anyone's ever called me that." Iris turned back towards her with a confusion on her face. "My name's Emma and you are?" Iris looked at the ground.

"Well...I don't really know. I really don't know anything." Iris looked at the sun.

"Nothing...at all...how come?"

"I was created 50 years ago, but...since then I've been in a suspended animation capsule. I woke up yesterday and still don't know who I am and now...I wonder what my purpose is. I'm so confused. Have you ever heard of...Project: Shadow?"

"Course. Everybody has. He was stolen yesterday, word gets out fast. The government says he's dangerous."

"That's what I was told. I met him last night...he...he didn't seem dangerous at all. He begged me to kill him. I thought that was my purpose...to kill him...but...I just..couldn't do it. I don't know what it was about him. He seemed...sad. He kept talking of someone named Maria. Whoever that is."

"It was Prof. Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter." Iris looked at her. "They lived on Space Colony ARK 50 years ago, before the big accident."

"How'd you..."

"It's a long story. To sum it all up, I knew Maria. We were close friends."

"What?" Iris looked at her. Her eyes were filled with confusion. Emma just smiled at her.

That's it...and still didn't think of anything...nope, nothin...


	4. Chapter 4

"But how could you know Maria? She died 50 years ago." Iris said looking at her.

"Yeah well..." Iris sat down and looked at the sun, "Maria was my sister. After Shadow was created, my grandfather, Prof. Gerald wanted to test his experiments on humans and I volunteered. It worked, but I constantly get terrible headaches, sadly, my grandfather never got a chance to make the experiments better and use them on Maria. Scientists found me knocked out on the ARK that day and they nursed me back to health and lived here ever since, feeling that I would never fit in. I've seen many people live and die, it's terrible, i'm immortal. People think it would be great to never die, but every time I make a new friend, I know that eventually they'll die and i'll never see them again." Iris looked at the ground for a moment then back at Emma. "I didn't hear that Maria was shot till a few weeks later and then I heard that my grandfather was on the verge of dying in jail. Life...didn't seem like living after that. I heard that Shadow made it out alright, but when I heard that GUN had locked him away...I knew I couldn't do anything."

"What about me?"

"Nobody knew about you. After seeing what was happening with Shadow, he didn't want that to happen to someone else. He only told his most trusted scientists, even after my grandfather died they kept quiet, and especially after they heard Shadow died, well...at least they thought."

"Wow. I bet you, Shadow'd like to meet you."

"I'm not sure...after what I've heard about him being dangerous...and with Sonic acting different and stealing things i'm not sure..."

"Who's Sonic? Tell me on the way to the city. Where's the nearest city?"

"Westopolis."

"Ok, show me the way and tell me of this...Sonic."

In Westopolis

A helicopter flies over the city. "Sigma Alpha 2, heading due south over the city. We're in route, everything's a go." The piolet said into the radio.

"This is the control tower, we have you on radar. Report cargo status of capture hedgehog aboard, over." A man said back on the radio.

"That's a ten-four. Cargo secured on board and...what?"

"Didn't copy that, over!"

"He's gone! He's taken out everyone aboard and..."

"Come in, over!" Sonic breaks the door down and jumps outside. A man from inside came in the control room where Sonic was.

"Freeze! What do you think you're doing! Get that hedgehog!" Sonic swings up to the top of the copter and tears off a piece of metal.

"Talk about low-budget flights! No food or movies? I'm outta here. I like running better." Sonic jumps off the copter, he smirks and starts spinning around during his descent. "YEAH!" Sonic landed on his feet and one hand. "This game of tag is boring. I'm outta here!" Sonic looks up. "What!" Shadow is standing on the top of a small building. Shadow is holding a Chaos Emerald. "That's the...Chaos Emerald! Now I know what's going on." Shadow looks at Sonic. "The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So, where do you think you're going with that Emerald?" Shadow didn't say a word. Shadow tosses the Chaos Emerald into the air and catches it.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as the Chaos Emerald's light covered Shadow and he disappeared. Several GUN units appear and sirens start to blare.

"Don't move!" Said a man from one of the units. "Keep your hands in the air, and stay where you are!"

"Not again..." Sonic said rolling his eyes. Sonic ran, he ran right past Emma and Iris.

"Sonic?" Emma said as she watched Sonic run away and thousands of GUN units follow him.

"You want me to get rid of them?" Iris said with an angry look on her face. Emma looked at her and then back at Sonic.

_"What's going on?"_ Emma thought.

"Is he always being chased by them?"

"No." Emma had a confused look on her face.

On Angel Island

Knuckles sat next to the Master Emerald playing with a twig. Just then the Master Emerald started to glow. Knuckles turned to look at it. "Something's not right." The X-Tornado flew to the island but stayed in the air above Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Tails yelled from the X-Tornado, Amy was sitting behind him. Knuckles stood up and looked at him. "We've got a problem! Sonic's in trouble and my Chaos Emerald's going nuts!"

"I can't just leave the Master Emerald!"

"It'll be fine! Come on!" Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald for a minute.

"Well...(to Tails) ok, but only for a minute!" The X-Tornado lowered and Knuckles jumped on the top and it flew away. Someone Knuckles didn't see stood in the forest watching. Rouge walked out with a huge smile on her face.

"You won't win this time, guardian." Rouge said as she walked towards the Master Emerald.

in the field

Iris and Emma stood on a hill top. Iris was sitting down and Emma was pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face. "I take it you know this...Sonic?" Iris asked.

"Yeah...we're pretty good friends. But he's never been in this big of trouble before." Iris looked at the ground. "I heard someone say that he stole a Chaos Emerald from a jewelry store. He doesn't normally steal things. There's no way. I know, I'll call him. Hold on a sec." Emma rolled her sleeve up showing a communicator watch. She pressed a button and Tails came on the other end. "Tails? What's going on?" Emma looked at her watch in confusion.

"Something terrible is going on." Tails said. He was still in the X-Tornado and Knuckles and Amy were sitting in the back. "Sonic's in trouble, he's being chased by the government."

"I know, I saw. What happened?"

"The government thinks they saw Sonic stole a Chaos Emerald from a jewelry store!"

"Well...did he?"

"He says he didn't, and Sonic doesn't usually lie."

"Yeah...but who else could it be?"

"I don't know, but we have to help Sonic!"

"And we need to hurry!" Knuckles started complaining in the back. "The Master Emerald's unguarded and I need to get back to it before Rouge does."

"You left the Master Emerald by itself!" Emma sounded surprised and worried at the same time. "Since when do you leave it alone! Something could happen to it!"

"Yeah I know. That's why we need to hurry!" Knuckles started to shout at Tails and Tails just smiled innocently.

"I can go check on it if you want." Iris said from behind Emma.

"Who's that?"

"A new friend of mine. But she's right, if you want Knuckles, Iris and I can go and watch it for ya. That way you can take all the time you want, no rush at all." Emma said smiling.

"I don't know..." Knuckles thought.

"Come on Knuckles, you can trust me. And if Iris is what she says she is she can knock out an entire army by herself."

"Well...I don't know about that..." Iris said scratching the back of her head.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Well...I guess it'll be alright...Just don't do anything stupid till I get back!" Knuckles demanded. Emma saluted jokingly. Emma closed her watch and looked at Iris.

"Well...off we go! Angel Island, here we come!" Emma said pointing in the direction Angel Island was.

in another part of the field

Shadow stood on a hilltop facing the sun with a Chaos Emerald in his hand. He looked at the Chaos Emerald for a while and then at the sun. _'What am I doing? I don't know what to think anymore. Why was I woken up? I would've been better off if I was never created. Maria...might have had a better chance to live and live longer if the professor didn't create me. He should've agreed to start the project. Why did GUN want to stop the project anyway? So many questions...and...no answers...'_ Shadow thought. He closed his eyes and thought of Maria.

Shadow's memory

Prof. Gerald walked out of his lab to get some coffee, leaving his lab unguarded. He left just long enough for Maria to sneak in giggling. Maria had been in her grandfather's lab once before, but it's been a long time. It changed alot. She looked around in amazement. There were about 10 computers all together in one corner of the room. Each one of them had something different on it, either an outline of an animal Maria couldn't make out or tons of information about Project: Shadow and Prof. Gerald's research. She stared in amazement at the large tank, but nothing was in it. She walked up to it and put her hand on it. It was warm. Something must have just come out of it. She looked all around the room, but she looked especially at a picture. It was a picture one of the staff members aboard the ARK had taken a few weeks earlier of Prof. Gerald and Maria. In the picture, Maria was standing behind her grandfather laughing and Prof. Gerald was looking at Maria lovingly. Maria smiled at the picture and picked it up to get a better look at it. "What are you doing in here?" A voice said from behind her. The voice startled Maria almost causing her to drop the picture. She set it back down and turned around. No one was there. She saw a figure in the shadows of the room, but she could'nt make out what it was.

"What are you?" Maria asked. She was trembling as she backed up slowly.

"What are you doing in here?" The voice asked again ignoring the question she asked. The voice was deep and it was a voice that certainly would make you scared.

"I...I...was in here to see...my grandfather..."

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"My name is Maria. I'd like to see you, but...you'll have to come out. You don't have to be afraid."

"I don't get scared. It's you who should be afraid of me."

"Oh Shadow be nice." Prof. Gerald said walking into the room with a cup of coffee. "I see you two have met. That's good, but Shadow's right Maria, you shouldn't be in here. It's dangerous in here and you know that."

"Yes grandpa. I wanted to come in here to surprise you."

"Well, you surprised me, now it's dangerous in here for such a small girl, you better go play."

"Grandpa, can I stay? Please, I'll be really good! I want to see Shadow when he comes out."

"Well, I'm about to do a test on him and I don't know if..."

"Please, grandpa!"

"Well..." Maria smiled at him. It was a face Prof. Gerald couldn't resist and she knew that. "Well...alright, you can stay. But as soon as the test is over, you need to get out. I don't know what Shadow's reaction will be to the energy he'll be exposed to." Prof. Gerald walked over to a specialized drawer and opened it. Inside was a red Chaos Emerald. Maria had never seen a Chaos Emerald before and she gasped in amazement at the glow. Prof. Gerald placed the Chaos Emerald in a small glass box near where the voice had come from. Prof. Gerald placed some wires on the Chaos Emerald that led to the corner where Shadow was. "Alright..." Prof. Gerald grabbed a small controller with a single red button on it. Prof. Gerald put some goggles on and handed Maria a pair. "Maria, put these on, it will sheild your eyes from the power of the Chaos Emerald."

"Chaos Emerald..." Maria said as she put the goggles on.

"Ready Shadow?" The professor asked him.

"Ready professor..." Shadow said closing his big eyes.

"Alright...here goes nothing..." Prof. Gerald pressed the big red button and the container glowed that held the Chaos Emerald. When the Chaos Emerald glowed the wires connected to it started to glow and it led to Shadow. Shadow was inside a containment unit, that Maria didn't see. The liquid surrounding Shadow turned from green to red. For the first time, Maria saw Shadow. He was a hedgehog, just as he said. He was black with a single red stripe running down his quills, arms and legs. He had 2 rings around his wrists and ankles and they glowed first. On his feet were hover shoes, created by the professor himself to make Shadow fast. Shadow began to glow yellow. His dark black fur slowly turned golden. Shadow barely flinched as if he were asleep, but soon he started to like the energy being sent to him. He clinched his fist tightly. He started laughing and he cried out in content. Shadow seemed to like having all that power.

(Crazy'n'love: Just to add, he turned into Super Shadow in the container)

Prof. Gerald seemed impressed at the energy levels showing exactly how much power was being transmitted to Shadow. Maria looked at him in amazement, she'd never seen anything like it in her life and never would again. Slowly everything stopped glowing when Prof. Gerald pressed the button again. Starting with Shadow's fur, it turned black again, then his rings turned back to normal, the liquid surrownding Shadow turned back to green and then the wires turned back and the Chaos Emerald stopped glowing and went back to its normal state. Prof. Gerald took off his goggles and so did Maria. Shadow slumped against the glass, breathing heaviily. "How are ya, Shadow? Dizzyness? Loss of control? Anything?" Prof. Gerald asked thinking that something would be wrong. Shadow looked up with a evil look on his face and he started laughing.

"No...nothing at all..." Shadow said laughing under his breath.

"That was amazing grandpa!" Maria said jumping up from where she was sitting.

"Ok Maria, you know the deal. I let you stay for the test, and then you leave. Go on."

"Ahhh..." Maria looked at the ground. "..Bye Shadow! You did great!" Maria skipped out of the room and Shadow watched her leave with confusion all over his face.

end flashback

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and a small tear rolled down his face. "Maria..." Shadow said softly and he tightened his eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Me again, I've been noticing on how little reviews i've been getting on this story. And I was wondering what was wrong with it. I just need a little encouragement, I was really excited about writing this story and nobody thinks it's any good. Don't keep it to yourself, I wanna hear it! Please!

Chapter 5

Sonic ran down the streets of Westopolis, GUN agents were still chasing him in helicopters and in jeeps. "They just don't quit!" Sonic turned around and ran backwards for a while. He pulled down the bottom of his right eye and stuck his tongue out, he was starting to get the GUN agents angry.

"I don't care what it takes!" Said a voice from the radio on one of the jeeps. "Just GET THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"Yes sir." Said an agent in the car. "Ok, somehow we have to speed up, now here's what we'll do..." Just then the X-Tornado blasted above them, heading for Sonic. "What the..." On the nose of the X-Tornado was Knuckles.

"Sonic! Grab my hand!" Knuckles yelled holding out his hand.

"Be careful Sonic!" Amy screamed from the back seat. Tails lowered the X-Tornado for Sonic to grab Knuckles hand and Knuckles pulled him up.

"Mayday, mayday! The hedgehog is making an escape! All units prepare to fire! The white aircraft is against us! I repeat, the white aircraft is against us!" Said another agent into a microphone.

"Roger." Said a man from one of the helicopters.

"Lucky you came when you did, I might've been done for." Sonic laughed.

"You can thank us later." Knuckles said looking behind them at the helicopters that were closing in on them. "Tails, you might wanna think about speeding up a bit."

"I'm trying as hard as I can. For some reason the X-Tornado isn't responding. We must have used too much fuel trying to catch up with you, Sonic." Tails said.

"Whatd'ya mean?" Amy asked.

"We're in trouble!" Tails started to panic. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know..." Sonic started to think. "I guess we'll just have to hold them off."

"Good. I need some action. I haven't had any all day. This'll be fun." Knuckles cracked his knuckles and prepared to jump off the X-Tornado.

"But remember, Knuckles, don't hurt the people inside, just knock the planes down."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You ready?"

"Always." Sonic and Knuckles jumped off the X-Tornado and both of them landed on one of the helicopters. Knuckles jumped inside the helicopter.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" Said one of the men on board. Knuckles smiled and pushed them all out of the helicopter. Knuckles slammed his fist into the controls and pulled out some wires. Sonic jumped inside the other.

"There he is!" Said one of the guys.

"Get em!" Another said. Sonic stood by the open door and just smiled. When the agents ran towards him he stepped out of the way and they all fell out of the helicopter. Now the only person left in the helicopter was the guy who was driving. Sonic grabbed the guy and threw him out.

"Call me!" Sonic yelled as the guy fell out. All of the guys had parachutes, that's why they threw the dudes out, don't think they were just crazy. Sonic got in the piolet seat and started to stear towards a hill. Knuckles was having trouble.

"How do you fly this damn thing!" Knuckles yelled. Meanwhile, Amy helped Tails refuel the X-Tornado.

"How much fuel do we need?" Amy asked.

"Just enough to get Knuckles back to Angel Island and us back home. I can refuel the whole thing when we get back."

On Angel Island

Iris and Emma walked down the forest finally getting to Angel Island. "So, how much farther is it?" Iris asked her.

"Knuckles said the Master Emerald was straight ahead." Emma answered.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That noise."

"I don't hear anything." Emma was getting confused.

"It sounds like a...helicopter?"

"Oh no." Emma ran to the clearing and saw a helicopter flying above the Master Emerald. There was a grappling hook that was being connected to the Master Emerald by Rouge. "Hey!" Emma yelled. Rouge looked at her.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Rouge yelled back.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking my emerald, it needs to be polished."

"You're emerald? Last time I checked that was Knuckles' Emerald." Emma crossed her arms and looked at her angrily.

"He let me watch it while he was gone."

"Uh huh. Funny. Knuckles told me and my friend to watch it."

"Really? Well, that's intresting."

"Yeah, especially since he never said a word about a bat helping us."

"Silly Knuckles, he forgets so easily."

"Uh huh...You expect me to believe that?" Rouge gnashed her teeth together and flew towards Emma and got ready to kick, causing Emma to get scared. Just as Rouge was about to hit her, Iris extended her hand towards Rouge and her hand glowed red and a red bolt blasted out of her hand and hit her, knocking Rouge down.

"What the..." Rouge sat up and looked at Iris whose hand was still extended. Iris didn't see it, but Eggman was in the helicopter. He started to pull the Master Emerald up to the helicopter. "Why you little..." Rouge darted towards Iris and they started to fight. Emma watched in amazement, forgeting there ever was a Master Emerald. Iris shot Rouge again, knocking Rouge down once more breathing heavily. Iris was barely breathing hard at all. Rouge looked up and smiled. "Sorry I can't finish our little party here, but I've got the Master Emerald, and that's what I want, there's no reason why i should stay here." Rouge flew off.

"Get back here!" Iris screamed.

"We're...in trouble." Emma said looking at Iris. "Knuckles is not going to be happy about this." Emma walked towards the Master Emerald shrine and sat on one of the steps and buried her head in her hands. Iris watched the helicopter that carried both Rouge and the Master Emerald away.

"Snap!" Iris yelled looking at the ground. "My one shot to make a new friend and I blow it."

"Yeah, even if you did guard the Master Emerald, like we were supposed to, he still wouldn't consider you a friend. Do you know how long it took for me to convince him that I was his friend. He's pretty protective of himself and of the Emerald. But...he's not gonna be happy about this."

"How much harm could he do to us?" Iris shrugged looking at her as if Knuckles was a fly who couldn't do a thing.

"You haven't seen the sharp spikes on his knuckles have you? Don't be fooled by his appearance, Knuckles can fight...and good."

On Space Colony ARK

Shadow stood by a window and looked at Earth. He closed his eyes. _"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?"_ Maria said in his head. He opened his eyes. "Maria..." A small tear hid in the corner of his eye. Rouge walked over to him.

"Shadow, Eggman wants us." After Rouge turned around, Shadow wiped his eye and followed her. Eggman was in the control room.

"It's about time you two showed up. You didn't think I'd do this on my own, did you?" Eggman said laughing. "The time has come! Everything is ready to go!"

"Are you sure?" Rouge said, "We only have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"That's more than enough for the demonstration. So let's get this show on the road!" Eggman pressed a button and his face appeared on every tv in the world. "Bwahahahaha! Citizens of Earth, listen very closely...My name is Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientist. And soon to be the world's greatest ruler! Now, this is the beginning of the greatest empire of all time! Hahaha!" An asteroid in space breaks it's lower half off revealing an Eggman-like face. It's "nose" splits apart, to show energy chargers. The stem in the middle is the actual weapon, the other four are the chargers. The Eclipse Cannon fires at the moon and the moon's side is torn off and fire can be seen inside. "Bwahahahaha! Bwahahahaha!"

on Earth

Sonic, Amy and Tails are standing in a street. "Look!" Amy yelled pointing at the moon. "Half the moon is gone!"

"Eggman!" Sonic said clenching his fist tight. "He just doesn't give up."

"But how did he manage to harness all that energy?" Tails asked. Sonic thought about his encounter with Shadow earlier.

"It's gotta have something to do with the Chaos Emeralds...yeah, that's why they were looking for them!"

back with Eggman

Eggman started hitting the terminal. "Why are you so upset? Well, that was really impressive. You managed to create complete havoc on the whole planet!" Rouge told him.

"At this rate, the cannon will take too much time to charge up. If you want to unleash its full potential, you'll need all seven Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said.

"Look at you, throwing a tantrum like a little kid. How embarrassing." Rouge said.

"Don't forget your end of the bargain, Rouge! What about that last Chaos Emerald! We had a deal, right! So where is my Emerald?" Eggman yelled. Rouge picked up a newspaper after reading it over for a minute she threw it at Eggman.

"There! Look at that!"

"Why didn't you show me this before! What's this...? Is that...? It couldn't be..."

on Earth

Tails pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "Tails?" Sonic shouted.

"The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets," Tails started, "they have the power to attract each other. I can use that to find Eggman!"

"The three of you, FREEZE! Put your hands up in the air and get on the ground!"

"Tails, I'll take care of the police, while you look for a way outta here. Find Eggman!"

"Okay." Sonic and Tails run off, leaving Amy behind.

"The three of you...? That means me too!" Amy looked behind her and noticed that Sonic and Tails were gone. "Hey, wait!" Amy ran after them.

That's enough for now. See ya!


End file.
